


Trouble With A Capital T - Fanfiction Cover for PhoenixNZ Story

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Trouble With A Capital T - Fanfiction Cover for PhoenixNZ Story

Lois Lane and Clark Luthor...


End file.
